Building From Foundations
by Settees-under-siege
Summary: Modern AU one shot. Robert and Cora are both students at the University of York working on their thesis in English History. Since Cora arrived from America four years earlier they have formed a steady friendship but for Robert, it is more than that. He has a crush on her. Will Cora accept his advances when she has already stated that they are just 'friends?


**A/N This story is per request from a Tumblr prompt. **

* * *

The old York City Walls seemed to stretch on and on as Robert Crawley and Cora Levinson walked side by side after a big day visiting historical locations around the city. 24-year-old Robert couldn't remember the last time he had had so much fun out in the field. Studying towards a Masters in English History could be extremely tiresome and taxing but thanks to Cora, who was also studying for her Masters in History, it had become a lot more fun. She was beautiful, smart, and had a fascinating personality he put down to her American blood. But she was also incredibly dedicated to her studies. As she ambled along in her easy way beside him, he thought of the day three months earlier he had tried to ask her out on a date and his collar tightened around him. She had refused him without hesitation. Told him that she did not even want to consider that sort of relationship so long as she was studying and it had cut him deeply. She had not even given him an inkling of a chance and told him that they could only be 'friends'.

"Oh wow," Cora gasped beside him unexpectedly. Knocked completely away from his train of thought, Robert turned to her and stared.

"Is everything ok?" he turned to face her cautiously.

"Just fine," Cora breathed. "It's just, look at this view. It's wonderful!" she gushed. Robert lifted his attention from her to the city. He could see the York Minster rising above the rest of the city so majestically that he was momentarily blinded. The late afternoon sun had broken through the cloud that had been hanging low and threatening to spill its contents all day. He returned his gaze to Cora who was apparently under some sort of trance.

"Cora?" he hesitated as his hand inched uncertainly through the air towards her arm.

"Yes Robert?" The sun had fallen on her dark brown hair, softening it and displaying her natural auburn highlights. Robert was captivated by her.

"I um, erm," he stuttered as she looked at him curiously, wearing a slight frown.

"Would you like to go home? We have been out all day." Robert pointed out, relieved he had retrieved the conversation without embarrassment. Cora brightened at his suggestion.

"If you are ready to then yes. That is probably a good idea as I want to sort out all my notes from today." If he was honest with himself, he did not want to take her home at all. Dinner would be a much more enjoyable activity than note compilation surely but he was certainly not about to try his luck and risk his friendship with her. Instead, he settled for the option which he had offered to her. He was a decent man, he knew that and he would not go against her wishes.

"I am ready," Robert said and he began to walk towards the staircase down the wall that he knew was further along. Cora was quickly by his side as the sounds of their feet on the old stones radiated out from their modern footwear.

* * *

The flat in which Cora lived was not particularly large. It only contained one bedroom and enough room for a settee in the lounge and a 40 inch TV which Cora had purchased supposedly so she could better see the pictures on the History Channel in detail. Robert got out of his Mustang and walked around to Cora's door and opening it for her before she could touch the handle herself.

"Thank you," she muttered as he extended his hand to help her out. Readjusting the belt on her navy jeans, she slung her school bag on her shoulder and made her way to the front door as Robert trailed after her longingly.

"I hope the day has been a success for you, it was for me," he began.

"Oh absolutely," Cora replied as she nodded vigorously. "We accomplished a lot and I look forward to comparing notes with you at CMS and getting some input from Mr Hunter."

"Indeed, I believe that will be a most stimulating conversation," Robert chuckled. Much to his pleasure, Cora laughed with him.

"Yes, he definitely inspires medieval history with his talent for reenacting everything." Cora grinned and fumbled for her door key. "Thank you so much for coming out with me today, especially since no-one else would. I think Sam will get behind on his thesis if he doesn't start doing something," she said, thinking aloud.

"I can't seem to figure that guy out," Robert said conversationally. Prolonging his time with Cora was all he was thinking about however as a brief image of Sam flashed through his mind.

"Mmmmm," Cora agreed. Robert looked down at his feet, examining them as a silence fell between them.

"Well I suppose I'll say goodnight then," he mumbled.

"Ok." Robert lifted his head with a gentle smile.

"There is no need to be so downcast Robert. What is the matter?" Cora watched in confusion as his face morphed into one of horror. He could not tell her what he wanted because it was unattainable and he would feel like a fool for the rest of his life. When he didn't say anything Cora stepped closer, now genuinely concerned for him and wondering what could possibly be troubling him.

"Robert? Are you ok?" The corners of her mouth twitched up as she tried to think of how she could reassure him.

"I'll be alright." His tone was not convincing to her and she raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps you could cheer me up with a goodnight kiss and I'll be on my way?" Robert blurted out before he could stop himself. Cora's other eyebrow shot up to join the first as she opened and closed her mouth. She had to admit, he had been a bit moody in the last few weeks. It had been subtle but he hadn't concealed all of it from her but not once did she consider that her rejection of him might be at the root of the cause. Fighting with her urge to cut the conversation off and retreat indoors at that very moment, Cora readied herself.

Robert's eyes were on the ground again as he silently punished himself for his stupidity, expecting to be rebuffed any second. Instead, she inched closer and reached out to rest her fingers under his chin.

"Now how am I supposed to fulfill your request with your head hanging like that?" she quipped. Guiding his head to hers with her hand, she leaned in to meet him halfway.

Robert was still suffering from being stunned by the realization she was going to willingly kiss him when he felt the press of her luscious pink lips on his own. Cora had thought, given his sentiments three months ago that he would have instantly responded and was most surprised when he made no move at all. As his brain slowly restarted, her assets broke contact and she pulled back to look up at him.

"Better?" she asked, giving him a playful nudge. Thinking fast he shook his head and watched with amusement as her eyes widened but his features immediately altered when she looked at him with a hurt expression. Scrambling for the second time that day, Robert raced to fill the hole he had dug.

"It isn't quite better Cora because, well, you were doing all the work," he stated.

"What do you mean?" She gave him a quizzical look.

Without another word, Robert stepped towards her and slipped his hands around her petite waist, kissing her soundly and then letting her catch her breath. This time it was she that didn't respond as she gawped at him in astonishment. Then she noticed that his hands were still around her waist. But more alarming than anything else was the reaction her body was having to his close proximity. As he had kissed her, she had caught the scent of his cologne. The feel of his large hands on her waist had caused a blush to creep up her neck and somehow, one of her arms had snaked around his neck. _And that arm was still there!_ Cora stood still in his arms, stiff as an ironing board as he studied her. She felt overwhelmed by her senses, scared by her reaction and completely terrified of how much she would hurt him if she blew a fuse at this point.

Trying to look anywhere but his face as she attempted to pick up her scattered thoughts, she cast her eyes over his body. His shoulders where broad and strong, his arms and chest were muscular, his hair was a thick, flowing sandy colour, his eyes a startling dark blue and she could only imagine how big his package could be given his height and body size… _What is wrong with me?! This isn't what I want._ Cora thought, desperately trying to run from this line of thinking. Robert had made no attempt to push her further but he had not backed off either. A slight breeze whipped up around them and it blew straight at Cora from the north. Again, her nostrils were filled with his scent and she hummed approvingly. Without stopping to think twice she stepped into his arms more fully and pressed herself against him, finding a comfortable position for her head in the crook of his neck.

"Robert," she sighed. "What am I doing?"

"I have no idea," he replied honestly. "But I am enjoying it," he added. Cora giggled and knew he was speaking God's honest truth because she was also relishing this unknown territory.

"Would you like to come inside? This wind seems to have a sting in its tail." As if to hammer home the point, she shivered in his arms as she did not have a jacket on. Robert began to rhythmically move his arms up and down her back, placing a bet with heat and friction (though science was not his forte).

"I suspect I could do a much better job warming you up inside," Robert conceded as fireworks began to explode in his chest.

"Alright then. Robert, I do need to turn around to unlock the door."

"Sorry," he said and hastily released her.

Twirling daintily on the balls of her feet she unlocked the door and led him inside, holding his hand. Turning into the lounge just down the passageway, they found themselves on the settee sitting very close together.

"My goodness Cora you really are cold," Robert observed and boldly encouraged her into his arms again.

"Perhaps a glass of wine will help to warm us up?" Cora suggested, despite the fact that she was nestling deeper into his arms. Robert kissed her on the forehead and grinned against her skin. Carefully, his hand slipped under her chin, raising it to reveal the awaiting fruits. Cora felt as though she could burst out laughing at the irony of this as he leaned down and covered her mouth with his own as she had done the exact same thing to him outside. There was but one difference. This time they were evenly matched as she began to show more enthusiasm, deepening the kiss. Encouraged by her actions, Robert parted her lips with his tongue and sought out hers, tasting her sweet chamber. Cora started to writhe in his arms and he mercifully withdrew as she gasped for breath.

"I'm sorry if I-" Robert babbled but she cut him off.

"I am not sorry at all," she blissfully told him and he relaxed again.

"It's just that I care about you and I want to show you that and everything that it means." This was it. He had laid his cards bare before her and he bit his lip in anticipation.

"So you do still want to go out with me then," Cora responded airily.

"Yes," he affirmed. "Very much. But if you are still harboring the same ideas as three months ago then I will respect that."

"I appreciate you saying that." She examined his face closely and could see how badly he wanted to be given a chance and there was no denying the reams of common ground they shared. As she mulled over her options, something in her heart twanged for him and without further hesitation she began to speak.

"Alright then Robert, you win. I am officially off the market," Cora announced in her sassy, American style and hurled herself at him.

Of course humans are not able to fly, but Robert felt as if he was floating as he embraced her and began to kiss her intensely in celebration. She returned his advances and had a sense that she had made the right decision. She had always been so at ease in his company since she arrived to attend university four years earlier. Their friendship had been steady and she felt so safe with him so as his hands began to roam over her body, she yielded to him.

He stopped only briefly to seek her consent as he explored her silky, fair skin. She found her way beneath his coat and ran her hands over his chest, blushing as her fingertips connected with his nipples. He moaned and deprived her of her sleeveless top, struggling to think coherently. Cora fumbled with her belt and yanked it off with one sweeping motion as a previously unknown desire consumed her. He was a very attractive and handsome man and he was now removing her bra while she wriggled off his singlet.

It was an interlude as they kneeled on the settee, facing each other and seeing each other for the first time. Cora was the first to move, running her fingers lightly over his chest and down his stomach, causing him to groan. She made steady progress lower until she hit the fabric of his pants. Thinking she might have the upper hand as she unzipped him, she was taken aback when his hands found their way to her breasts and caressed them.

"Oh," she whimpered. The sensations she felt as he continued his concentrations, kissing her jaw and running a hand down to her own zip quickened her pulse and she desperately fought it for long enough to rid him of his pants and underwear and reveal his arousal.

"Oh my," she moaned as he pressed her close, pushing her jeans down and helping her out of them. He then made for her panties and she smacked his bottom.

"Ouch," he cried out in surprise as she giggled. "What was that for? Are you having second thoughts?"

"No, no. I just felt the need to do that to you. After all, you are being a very naughty boy," she chided seductively.

Robert couldn't hide the silly grin that had spread widely across his face. "You saucy little – ouch!"

"It rude to call a woman names." Rubbing his behind tenderly, she saw he was now pouting just a little. When he reached for her underwear again, she did not stop him or toy with him. Pushing them down and flinging them off her ankles, he pushed her back down onto her legs from her kneeling position. He then worked his arms under her and moved her legs out from under her, guiding her onto her back and placing a cushion under her head. The time for teasing was over.

Lowering himself onto her, he took his time to slip into her. She flinched in his arms and he suddenly wondered if she was a virgin as she appeared to be in some pain but while her face contorted, she locked her legs around his waist.

"Cora darling, am I causing you discomfort?" he pressed as he very gently rocked her. Indeed, he was unable to help himself.

"I am alright, promise." She glanced up at him and slid a hand around to the nape of his neck, stroking the sea of softness there as she tightened around him. The effect was immediate. The feeling of being inside her was too much to handle at such a slow speed and he moved more assertively. His free hand scrapped down her side and as he reached her hip he inserted his hand inwards towards their joining. Cora raised her head and exposed her neck while he wove magic with his fingers over her most sensitive area.

Rubbing her pleasure spot in time with his thrusts, Robert began to see and feel the change in her. She was becoming exceedingly flushed, her blue eyes had darkened and she was trembling under him, so close was she to her zenith. Her cries of pleasure grew louder and louder.

"Yes!" She yelled and stiffened hard around him. It was the sweetest torture for his manhood and he quickly followed her into the abyss, gasping through his release.

"Oh God Cora," he breathed and slumped on top of her, tired from his efforts. "I am sure you are Aphrodite." Cora glowed at his words as she lay under him, still coupled and ran her hands over his back.

"You are so sweet my handsome new boyfriend," she trilled as beads of sweat ran off her forehead. She was already feeling the first signs of the air being cooler and gazed up at Robert.

"You know, I feel we should celebrate my being your new boyfriend officially." He winked at her. "I am rather fancying that wine now."

"Tut," Cora dished but her eyes belied her disapproval. "Very well," she said dramatically. "I shall show you where it is all kept, if you will allow me to," she hinted.

"By all means." Robert worked himself out of her arms to sit up on the other end of the settee before standing and helping her to her feet. "Lead the way," he enthused.

"We are still naked – ahhh!" Robert had just given her bottom a playful pat and she ogled at him incredulously. "I can't believe you just did that."

"Really? I seem to recall you doing it to me," he reminded her innocently. Sidling passed her he headed for the kitchen with her following in his wake, taking her time to admire his rear end, his back, legs and shoulders. Perhaps the air wasn't too cool after all?

* * *

**A/N CMS stands for Centre for Medieval Studies and is part of the History Department at the University of York.**


End file.
